


Ursula (FFA)

by Still_Dreamin



Series: Fantastical Fangirl Adventures [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Humor, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Dreamin/pseuds/Still_Dreamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ursula stumbles across One Direction and shit flies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ursula (FFA)

**Author's Note:**

> This short story was written for Ursula who is @frenchpresent on twitter.
> 
> This is one part of a sequel of short fanfics where a real fangirl meets my made up version of one direction in my own twisted way. The series is called Fantastical Fangirl Adventures! Enjoy!
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

So, I ran away from home and snuck into the big city. Why? Because, the boys will be performing here tonight! Not that I have tickets... But something can work out! Something will happen, I will make it happen!

I make my way to the stadium and casually walk around the perimeter until I reach a small group of fans.

"What's happening here?" I ask, smiling.

"Harry's car is here!" A girl screams, "His driver said he's sleeping!"

"Isn't that cute?" A boy shouts in my face, "It's so cute that he's sleeping!"

"What the hell? He's sleeping? Somebody get me HQ pictures!" I shout.

"We don't need pictures if we wait here for him to come out of the car!" The girl screams.

"I can't wait to see his hair!" The boy yells.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you mean his mane?" I shout in his face, "His lion's mane?"

"No, I meant hair-"

"Mane?" I scream.

"Hai-"

"Mane?" I scream louder, accidentally spitting in his face.

"M- mane," The boys nods, eyes wide.

At that moment the door to Harry's car swings open and out steps... Prince Harry.

"Is this a joke?" I shout, "Is this a mother fucking joke?"

Suddenly Prince Harry reaches behind himself and lifts out a person, he climbs onto the car and holds him up for all the fans to see. It's Harry Styles!

"What the fuck is this Lion King or some shit?" I sob uncontrollably at the beautiful sight of Harry being held up by Prince Harry.

The wind blows through Harry's long luscious locks and Harry opens his eyes. His pale green eyes scan over the handful of fans screaming at the entrance of the alley.

"Harry," Prince Harry coos, "These are the colonies."

Harry's eyes hone in on me as I sob violently.

"That crying girl over there is a lowly peasant who lives in these colonies," Prince Harry continues.

"I am royalty!" I scream back, "I am Irish royalty!"

"Oh, really?" Prince Harry laughs, "What is your name then?"

"Ursula!" I shout.

"You are not Royalty. Like I said, these are the colonies who betrayed our country. If only they had accepted the Queen they would now be like our Great Britain. But alas, stupid people do stupid things," with that Prince Harry tosses Harry onto the ground.

Harry lands on his tip toes and does a ballerina spin before giving a dimply smile to the fans and skipping away into a steel door.

"That is it?" I yell, "I ran away from home and to the city for this? Suck my ass!"

The boy by me jumps the gate and sprints after Harry, "I wanted to touch your chocolate locks!"

At the last second, Prince Harry pulls out a tranquilizer gun and shoots the crazed boy.

The boy falls to the ground with a thump.

"When you try your best but you don't suck seeds," I quietly whisper to myself before turning on my heel and walking away from the alley.

I stomp the whole way to the parking garage and angrily slam my door shut as I enter my car. I hate everything.

I slowly drive to the exit and roll down my window. I insert the parking ticket stripe up and wait for the total.

"Your total is," The mechanical machine voice speaks up, "Fifteen dollars."

I feel my mouth drop as I stare at the machine, "Fifteen?" I shriek.

The machine blankly sits there.

"Fifteen dollars my ass!" I shout, "I parked for three hours, and fifteen dollars? Do you think I shit money?" I slam my foot down on the accelerator and zoom through the exit, breaking the traffic stick keeping me in, "Hah, dumb bitches!" I laugh as I speed across sidewalks before skidding onto the street.

I drive to the hotel I've booked a room in and storm straight to my room. I order a pizza via room service and eat it while crying. Great, now my tears are making the pizza too salty.

I'm just about to fall into a disappointed sleep when screaming starts up outside. It gets louder and louder till I swear the building is shaking. I get up and move to the window to see what is going on.

Fans are gathered at the base of the hotel right across from mine and they're all singing, "No Control" at the top of their lungs

Holy shit balls, are the boys staying there? My question is answered when the balcony door straight ahead of me swings open and Louis walks out.

"Louis!" I shout over the song, "Dad!"

Louis sees me right away and waves before turning to the fans below.

I run back into my room and grab a rope from my stuff. Don't question why I have rope, a girl needs to be prepared for all circumstances.

I throw the rope from my balcony to Louis', although Louis has gone back inside. I swing myself across the rope and land in Louis balcony. I knock on the glass door till Louis appears inside. He looks at me and runs away.

"No, Dad, come back!" I call out. I smash my head into the glass door and it breaks right away, "Louis?"

I run into the room shouting and find Louis hiding behind Harry, "Hey, Simba," I nod at Harry.

Harry narrows his eyes, "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave, you're scaring Louis."

"Where are the other boys?" At that moment Niall walks in holding up a plate of chicken wings.

"Lads, their chicken is so good here, I'm considering shoving some of it up my ass for later," Niall walks in and looks at Louis and Harry huddled in the corner, "Oh, I'm sorry, were you two going to fuck in the corner? Don't mind me, please, continue. I'll sit on the bed and enjoy these wings."

"Can I have some?" I ask and Niall snaps his head toward me. I bound over to Niall and pop a wing in my mouth, "Gross!" I spit it onto Niall's face, "It tastes like shit!"

"That was the one I shoved up my ass earlier," Niall says, "Try this one, it's clean," he pops another piece into my mouth, it does taste better.

I'm not sure if I should be traumatized that I ate chicken that was up Nialls butt, or be traumatized that Niall likes shoving chicken up his butt... I guess it's actually no surprise.

"Get out!" Louis shouts, "Get them out, Harry!"

"Get out!" Harry yells and throws an apple at me, it hits my shoulder and bounces onto the floor.

"Fine, Mom," I mutter and leave the room with Niall.

Harry locks the door shut as soon as we step out and I sigh.

"Wanna come to my room?" Niall asks.

"Um..." I trail off.

Niall leans in and his breath spans across my ear as he whispers, "You can watch me shove chicken up my butt."

"Gross!" I lean back and slap Niall across his face, "You're gross!"

"It was a genuine offer!" Niall shouts.

"Who the fuck does that?"

"Me!"

"You're disgusting!"

"Ay," Zayn swings open a door and sticks his head out, "Shut up."

"God!" I shout and kneel down, "Praise lord!"

Zayn smirks, "Thank you, thank you," He tosses me a blunt, "I have blessed you," with that he shuts his door and is gone.

"Illegal!" A cop appears out of nowhere and snatches the blunt out of my hand, "Weed, you are under arrest!"

"Wait, God gave me that!" I try to explain.

"High as hell, I see," The cop grabs me by my shoulders and pulls me up.

"Should have taken my offer," Niall shrugs and pours the plate of chicken wings down his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> You can go to @SmallFryLou and request a short-story written for you if you like. Leave your name and a preferred fav if you have one. :)


End file.
